Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-052948 discloses a technique in which one end of a coolant supply pipe is fixed to a spindle head while the other end thereof is fixed to a supporting column, and coolant supplied through the coolant supply pipe is ejected from a tool cooling nozzle toward a machining area.